There Are Moments
by A Wordsmith
Summary: There are moments when he thinks are he could done things differently and the world would be better, and there are moments where he doesn't want anything else. SEQUEL to There Are Times.


Harry was bad with moments.

His mind took a backseat and he went on full impulse, doing the first thing he thought of. Without a plan, he would have dived into a dragon's mouth if he thought it would do anything.

But now, when his lover's corpse was cooling beneath him, he was much, much, much worse.

 _Cedric_?

Harry couldn't think straight.

Looking back, he was sure that he was crying and sobbing and panicking and not thinking straight at all. But how else was he supposed to react?

The fire, the warmth, the passion, the late night kisses under staircases, the library studies, the Tasks, the golden eggs, the Prefect's bathroom. All dead in Cedric's blank blue eyes.

Eyes that used to sparkle when he saw Harry, eyes that would flare with happiness as lips pressed together, eyes that gleamed and glittered and glowed.

Eyes that died because of the idiot Voldemort and Pettigrew.

 _Kill_ _the_ _spare_.

But because they grabbed the trophy together, because he had a stud scar on his forehead, because some snake idiot decided he wasn't good enough for this world, Cedric was gone.

And now he was going to have to go back to pretending to like Ginny, he would have to see Hermione's sad smile every time a girl flirted with him, would grow old and have children with some witch who didn't know him like Cedric did.

Does.

Like Cedric does.

Harry's gaze flicked to Cedric's neck.

It took Harry all of about three of staring to come up with a plan.

It took him only three more to find Hermione. She was standing in the swarming crowd, eyes wide and mouth open. She stared at Cedric, then at Harry, and then to everything else in the world.

He only distantly noticed the crowd shouting his name and Cedric's name, and Dumbledore trying to calm everyone done and Moody pushing his way closer.

One of his hands tightened on Cedric's shoulder.

 _Hermione_?

He instantly attracted her attention, bringing her teary-eyed face over to him. She smiled softly at him, eyes dark and wet and sad. She carefully didn't look Cedric, opening her mouth to speak.

 _I'm_ -

She paused.

- _sorry_ , _Harry_. _I_ _just_ -

He cut her off. He had to know, had to do this madness of a plan brewing in his mind. He had to do this.

 _How_ _far_ _can_ _time_ _turners_ _go_ _back_?

She looked at him, and now there was something else in her eyes, something that saw the determination in Harry's face and mirrored it.

 _Six_ _to_ _eight_ _hours_ , _depending_ _on_ _the_ _quality_.

Harry nodded.

 _Where_ _can_ _I_ _get_ _one_?

Hermione had her lips pursed and her brows furrowed. She held up her hands, ticking numbers or names or lists off, mouthing silent words. She didn't speak for several moments.

 _Dumbledore_.

Harry nodded, leaned down, and put his arms underneath Cedric's body.

 _Help_ _me_ , _will_ _you_?

Hermione simply walked over and grabbed his ankles.

Cedric was still warm, and Harry could almost convince himself that he was sleeping. That they had simply stayed a bit too late in the library and he was carrying the sleeping Cedric back to his common room.

But Cedric's chest didn't move and his eyes were dead, dead, dead.

 _On_ _three_.

They lifted Cedric and started toward the bright silver beard of Albus Dumbledore. He saw them approached and bellowed at the crowd, who stepped back away from him for only a single second before surging forward again. His eyes were wet as he looked at who they were carrying. He opened his mouth to speak but Harry cut him off.

 _Your office, sir._

Dumbledore nodded and started to lead the way.

They struggled their way through the crowd, Harry's arms shaking. The adrenaline was wearing off and what had happened was starting to hit him but he wouldn't think about it.

Not now.

Not ever, if his plan worked.

People shouted at him from all sides. He almost thought he heard Ron once, but he had Hermione and she knew what was important and he didn't really need anything else. So he kept on walking.

 _Mate? Where are you going?_

Then Amos Diggory charged forward, eyes wet and shining.

 _What_ _are_ _you_ _doing_ _with_ _my_ _son_?

Harry barely looked at him.

 _Bringing_ _him_ _back_.

There was a pause in the crowd, and everyone froze. Harry and Hermione pushes through the last few people and made it into one of the many hallways of Hogwarts. They immediately walked to Dumbledore's office, Cedric heavy in Harry's arms.

It didn't take them long to get there.

Harry gently placed Cedric in one of the comfy chairs, crossing his arms over his chest. Then he turned to Dumbledore.

 _I_ _need_ _a_ _time_ _turner_.

There was a pause.

 _What_?

Harry nearly growled.

 _I need a time turner to save Cedric. If I go back to the graveyard, I can stop Voldemort from killing him. I know what to do. I just need a time turner._

Dumbledore's eyes flared open.

 _But Harry! You cannot alter time from the past! The wild magic that would be created could destroy the Wizarding World forever!_

Harry fixed him with a cold stare.

 _Sir, I don't give a damn about the Wizarding World right now._

Dumbledore shook his head.

 _Harry, you don't understand. If you didn't see yourself go back in time and save Cedric, that means you never did and never will. Remember your third year? You saw yourself cast the Patronus and then later went back in time to do it. You didn't change anything. That was how it was supposed to be._

Harry narrowed his eyes.

 _Sir, I mean no disrespect. But every law of magic can go fuck itself, because I'm taking a time turner and I'm saving Cedric._

Maybe Dumbledore saw something in Harry's eyes, in his face, in his body, in his posture, in the hand tightly gripping Cedric's shoulder, because he sighed, lowered his head, and nodded.

 _There_ _is_ _one_ _in_ _my_ _quarters_. _I_ _will_ _grab_ _it_ _for_ _you_.

Harry nodded, and Dumbledore left.

Hermione faced him. She didn't question him, didn't doubt his plan. She only looked at him and thought over his plan and asked questions.

 _How_ _will_ _you_ _get_ _to_ \- _wherever_ _you_ _were_?

 _Dumbledore_ _will_ _take_ _me_.

 _How_ _will_ _you_ _stop_ _them_ _from_ _killing_ _him_?

 _I'll_ _kill_ _him first._

Harry's grin was all sharp edges, a knife, a sword. It was grim and satisfied and scared all at the same time.

Hermione nodded.

 _You_ _know_ _the_ _words_?

 _Of_ _course_ _I_ _do_.

Dumbledore came back now, something on a golden chain swaying from his finger. Harry reached out to take it even before the old man had come close enough to offer it.

 _Where_ _do_ _you_ _need_ _me_ _to_ _take_ _you_?

Harry paused. He didn't know the name. He didn't know any place near it.

 _It's a graveyard, air. Voldemort's father is buried there. That's all I know._

Dumbledore's voice was grim.

 _That is_ _enough_.

He gripped Harry's shoulder gently, wand flicking from beneath his robe. Harry slipped the time turner over his neck, the chain cold on his throat. Hermione's face was sad.

 _Good_ _luck_ , _Harry_.

And then Dumbledore apparated them with a pop.

The graveyard was empty. Harry was nearly disappointed; he wanted Voldemort and all of the Death Eaters to be there so he could kill themselves, and then go back in time and kill them again. The cauldron was gone as well. There was no sign that one boy had lost their life here and another had had their life destroyed.

 _I_ _could_ _stay_ _with_ _you_ , _Harry_.

Dumbledore's voice was soft.

Harry shook his head.

 _No. I- I need to be the to do this. I need to kill him._

Dumbledore just nodded, took a step back, and apparated with a sharp _crack_.

Harry looked around. He knew that they were Portkeyed in the small clearing, and that Pettigrew walked past the tombstone there.

Harry crept over to a large rectangular stone, one with meaningless words scrawled into it. He put his wand in his hand, his eyes fixed on the spot where Pettigrew would be.

Then he flipped the time turner over, and the world spun.

When he could finally see his own two hands in front of him, he lunged back behind the tombstone.

 _Pettigrew_ _Pettigrew_ _Pettigrew_

He didn't see him.

But the cauldron was there, low embers flickering underneath it. The rat had to be nearby. How long ago did all of everything happen?

How long would he have to wait to save Cedric?

He stayed, perfectly frozen, as the minutes started to tick by. He didn't see any sign of Pettigrew or Cedric or even movement at all.

But then, with a deafening crack, two people appeared in the clearing. One had wild black hair and wore-frame glasses and the other was-

 _Cedric_!

They tensed, drawing their wands. They stood back to back, their panicked gazes flicking over the graveyard. The other Harry was scared and Cedric was scared but they were here.

Harry was about three seconds from running to them when he heard it.

The first shuffling footsteps of Pettigrew.

He whirled behind his tombstone as the rat emerged from the shadows, moving slowly.

His wand was steady. His eyes were narrowed. His aim was perfect.

 _Kill_ _the_ -

 _Avada_ _Kedavra_!

The green light snapped out from the tip of his wand and slammed into the black figure of Pettigrew. He crumpled.

Cedric and the other Harry jumped, looking all around the clearing.

But the danger was gone and he stepped out from his hiding place and Cedric was there-

The other Harry gave him a surprised look, eyes wide and scared and nervous.

Then he popped out of existence.

For a moment, Harry was frozen.

In the place where the other Harry had been, a ball of shining light floated. It was every color in the universe but at the same time none at all. It swirled and spun and hovered and danced. Harry gaped at it.

Then it exploded.

A blast of air surged over the graveyard, blowing down tombstones and a cauldron and everything in its path. It howled and screamed and roared, destroying everything.

Harry didn't care.

Three feet away from him stood Cedric, arms raised to block the wind. His face was confused and scared and panicked and everything that Harry didn't want to see on him all at once. Another blast of air and he was forced on his knees.

Harry ran to him.

Cedric's face lit up as he saw Harry, and his arms opened up and Harry leapt to them. They hugged each desperately, Harry cold and warm and scared.

The wind was more powerful now, growing stronger with every second. Cedric's words were meek and soft.

 _What_ _is_ _that_?

Harry thought back to what Dumbledore had said. His thoughts were jumbled and confused and over everything the fact that Cedric had his arms around him and they were together.

 _I_ _think_ _it's_ _magic_.

One second the wind was blowing and then, in the next, it was gone.

It disappeared.

Cedric stood, pulling Harry to his feet. He looked around, wand out, eyes wary.

Harry hugged him again.

Cedric squeezed him tighter.

 _It's_ _okay_ , _Harry_. _I'm_ _alright_ , _we're_ _both_ -

Then he saw the chain around Harry's neck, and the time turner attached to it.

 _When_ _did_ _you_ -

Harry's face splintered. He had tried and tried and now that Cedric was here, everything that had happened seemed so much more scary and dangerous

 _You_ _died_.

Cedric gaped at him.

 _I- what_?

But then everything came pouring from Harry's lips.

 _We were Portkeyed here, and we didn't know what was going on and we panicked and Voldemort came. And he just said kill the spare and the Pettigrew cast the curse and killed you and you were dead you died and I just-_

Harry sobbed.

And then Cedric's arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer to his chest, where he could hear the older boy's heartbeat heavy and loud in his chest.

 _I'm_ _okay_.

Harry paused.

 _Yes_.

 _Yes_ _you_ _are_.

 **Hey guys! I'm back and with my first sequel!**

 **Ain't this a little beauty of a thing! I'm really proud of it, and it took me a heck of a long time to write. Sorry about that.**

 **But anyway, I'm planning a third oneshot in this series. It'll be called 'There are Eternities', so keep an eye out!**

 **Anyway! Please read and review!**

 **Frost OUT!**


End file.
